Sour Girl
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: SLASH WARNING Mike Logan questions his relationship with Stephan and Mara.


Law & Order: Exiled

Sour Girl

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

Rating: adults

Author's note: You should read "Starved for Love", "Christmas in Staten Island" and "Confessions over Beer" before this story. I'm trying to write these stories in order of the relationship development with "Stress Position" being sort of the 'finale' of the "Exiled" series. I'm trying not to rewrite too much L&O canon/history.

Feedback: yes, please and suggestions too. will be hosting my Law & Order stories.

Main Characters: Mike Logan/OC

Disclaimer: Mike Logan belongs to Dick Wolf. However, Stephan Morgenthau belongs to me and is a fictional character. But Robert Morgenthau is the New York County District Attorney. I made a fictional grandson as homage to Mr. Morgenthau. All the places mentioned in these stories are actual landmarks in Staten Island and/or NY. I'm doing quite a bit of homework to make sure I put as much 'reality' in the stories as the series.

Ripped from the headlines:

/news/nycrime/2008/02/18/2008-02-18excopslainbywifesaysfamily.html

* * *

She turned away, what was she looking at? She was a sour girl the day that she met me… - Sour Girl by Stone Temple Pilots

* * *

Staten Island – April 1997

The Crime Scene Unit was scouring the area and bagging everything that looked related to the crime. Det. Mike Logan looked at the crying woman that was sitting on the couch. When they arrived she told them she killed her husband. Unfortunately for everyone; he was a retired cop.

"Hey Mike…come here!"

Det. Logan walked toward the sound of his partner's voice. "You found something Tony?"

"Take a look at this…maybe the guy was unhinged?" Det. Boyer pointed to the nightstand. It was packed with ammunition and large knives. "Imagine having to sleep next to a guy who had all this beside him?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Keehan has quite a few bruises on her face. Let's have the CSU guys bag this stuff." Det. Logan looked around the bedroom. A large gold frame on the dresser held a wedding picture. Det. Logan picked it up. "She was a looker in her younger years. I wonder if he smacked her around back in the day. I bet she would have done different knowing what she knows now."

Det. Boyer yawned. "Why can't people kill during respectable morning hours? Why does everything have to happen at 1:00am? They're are taking Mrs. Keehan to the precinct."

Det. Logan looked at his watch. "Let's go talk to some of the neighbors hanging around outside. Then we can head back and question Mrs. Keehan."

As they walked outside, Det. Boyer looked over at his new Senior Partner. "My dad worshipped the ground my mom walked on; I don't think I ever saw him raise his voice to her – at least not in front of me and my sisters. Did your dad ever smack your mom around?"

"Only on good days…" Det. Logan said and dropped the subject. He walked toward a couple that were standing in their front yard and lived next door to the Keehans.

"Folks, I'm Det. Logan and this is Det. Boyer, we are investigating the shooting next door, did you know the Keehans?"

The woman was portly and wore her robe tightly against her body. She wiped her eyes with tissue. "I'm Shirley and this is my husband Joseph. We've been neighbors for almost 20 years now. I just can't believe that Barbara killed her husband, Ray. But, I guess it was going to happen with all those guns and knives in the house. She's not a bad woman."

Det. Logan had his notebook out. He looked at the husband. "What do you think?"

"He was a cop. I guess no matter what the truth is – she won't get a break for killing a cop. You guys are good about protecting your own." Joseph lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into Mike's face.

"Did you hear them fighting today?" Det. Boyer asked the couple.

"You heard them fighting every day. He was constantly yelling at her and smacking her around. The other day, during that big rainstorm, he threw her out of the house! I saw her shivering and standing on the front yard. I made her come here. She said that she locked herself out; but I saw the asshole's car in the driveway. A man that hits a woman is not a real man." The neighbor said and threw the cigarette on the ground. He stomped it with his foot.

His wife wiped her eyes again. "I was always afraid for her. We decided to have this special code between us. I would call her cell-phone twice and if she didn't answer; I would immediately call 911."

"What happened tonight?" Det. Logan asked softly.

"We were going to go to the market. But Barbara called me and said that Ray was angry about something. I went to the backyard and I could see them through the window. He was in her face, screaming at her and grabbing her arm. So, I decided to wait. Everything seemed to quiet down and I saw her throw the garbage in the bins. I figured things were all right. I guess I wasn't sleeping very soundly. I heard this strange popping noise come from next door. It sounded like a firecracker go off; and then I figured something happened. I called her phone twice. When I didn't get an answer; I called the police."

"Let's go Shirley, it's getting cold out here and we both work tomorrow. If you officers need anymore from us, you can contact us tomorrow."

"Here's my card." Det. Logan handed it to the man. "One last thing, did she ever say why she wouldn't leave him?"

Shirley nodded. "Barbara said that he told her that he would find her and kill her. And then he would find the grandkids and kill them too. He promised her a blood bath if she ever left him. She loves her grandchildren; she couldn't put them in harm's way."

Det. Boyer looked at his partner. "Let's continue…?"

Det. Logan nodded and they headed toward the next house.

* * *

"_You didn't have to be so rude to them!" _

_Mike was in his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to hear his dad mad at his mom. She was drinking an hour before they left the apartment. _

_Officer Logan had been invited to his partner's wife birthday party. He liked the opportunity to show off his pretty wife. She had dark hair and deep green eyes; and although a mother of an 8 year old – she had the figure of a cheerleader. But she had one flaw. _

"_I was just having a good time. I'm surprised you noticed me. You were so busy looking at Sally's tits!" _

"_I wasn't looking at anybody's tits! I told you hold off on the wine. Why can't you listen to me? You embarrassed me in front of my partner and his wife! And then you wonder why I don't take you anywhere!" _

_Mike pulled the blankets over his head. He touched his arm where his mother hit him with metal spatula this afternoon. Mike jumped when he heard his mom scream and it sounded like someone got slapped. _

"_You think you can hit me – I'm not your kid!" _

_Those were the last words Mike heard his dad say before he heard his mom yell. Eventually, whatever his dad was doing to her; he decided to take into their bedroom. She would definitely wake up with bruises tomorrow too. _

_Mike smiled._

* * *

Mike and his partner, Tony sat at the bar with a few other Staten Island cops. It was Tony's birthday. That must have been why he had the nightmare last night. He never dreamed with his old man or his mother. Although, he missed his dad a lot more than he would ever miss his mother. He was glad she was dead and gone.

"Hey! Mike…! – Planet earth and this beer are calling you!" Tony said and laughed with the rest of the guys.

Mike smirked. "Funny…what am I missing?"

"Jimmy here is going to tell us some joke he heard today. This bastard is always coming up with some funny shit too. Go on Jimmy…!"

Jimmy took a long drink of his longneck before talking. "I heard this one the other day… Why did the gay criminal keep going back to prison?"

"Why…?" The other officers asked.

Jimmy shouted. "He loved it in the can!"

All the guys started to laugh except for Mike. He smirked, "God, that joke is older than our Captain."

Tony slapped Mike's arm. "God, I swear I love jokes. What's the matter Mike; didn't you find the fag joke funny? God, you're so moody sometimes. What are you on the god damn rag?"

"Speaking of fags; I swear if I have to deal with that nancyboy ADA Morgenthau one more time. I'm going to kill someone." This was Det. Lewis talking. He was the oldest of the group. He was a resident of Staten Island all his life; and came from a long line of cops.

Since they all worked Domestic Disputes which was part of the Special Victims Unit in their precinct; they had to work with ADA Morgenthau.

"I was discussing this case – two faggots having some argument and we got called into the mess. He gives me this god damn lecture about tolerance and well, I told him that I wasn't a big gay rights supporter. I find it disgusting. Well, he went and complained to the captain. I have to go to some fucking sensitivity training!"

"Seems everywhere you go these days some fag is there pushing his lifestyle in your face." Officer Jackson shook his head in disgust.

"Guys, easy on bad-mouthing the ADA; I think he and Mike are friends." Tony said, calling over the bartender for another round.

"Be careful Mike – that guy is probably trying to get into your pants." They all laughed raucously.

Mike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Listen, I got my gold shield back because he helped me on that prostitute and corruption case. I know for a fact he demanded it from the brass. Not to mention I don't want to make the same mistake I did before by pissing off an ADA. My cases are easier to handle if the ADA and I aren't at each other's throat. He's on our side. He wants to see the perverts and abusers in prison. I don't have a problem with him. Who he fucks is none of my business."

"Or who is fucking him…?" Lewis said and shivered as in disgust. "Disgusting…"

"Whatever…" Mike said, annoyed by the entire conversation.

"Yeah well, I suggest you don't get too close. That guy probably has that AIDS thing. I won't even shake his hand." Officer Lewis said and ordered another beer.

Mike drank his beer and placed it on the counter. "I have to catch the Ferry back home. See you all tomorrow. Happy birthday Tony…"

The men said their goodbyes and continued drinking and talking. Mike's head was throbbing. He didn't know what to say to those guys. He headed toward Stephan's place.

* * *

The bed rocked back and forth. Mike kept his eyes closed and gripped Stephan by the hips. He pushed the guy back as he thrust forward. Their fucking made his balls slap against Stephan's.

"Harder…" Stephan said and gripped the bed frame before him. He gripped his drooling hard on in his palm. "I'm going to come…"

Mike grunted. He didn't like to say too much when he was fucking. He opened his eyes and looked down at their bodies. Stephan's body wasn't that of a lumberjack's there was no doubt he was male. Mike shook his head and pulled out of Stephan's ass abruptly.

Stephan gasped. "Mike…"

But when he felt the bed shift he turned around. He could see Mike grabbing his clothes. "What the hell…? Is something wrong?"

But Mike slammed the door to the bathroom after he walked in and didn't come out until he was fully clothed. "I'm sorry. But, I can't do this – I gotta get out of here. This was a fucking mistake."

Stephan put a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. He wrapped a sheet around his body and started to follow Mike around the loft. "Mike, if something happened or if you are suddenly not in the mood. That's ok…I know sex is still something you are trying to get comfortable doing."

"No, I love sex. I'm not sure I want sex with a man. I think I just got my head in a real low place because I lost the job I loved at the 2-7!" Mike said as he put on his shoes. "I was depressed and lonely. And you took of advantage of my emotional state."

"Let's put the sex aside; what about your feelings? Our feelings…? I know this is hard for you – but I love you and I think you love me. You wouldn't have gone this far and for this long if you didn't? Mike, did something happen today at work or at Tony's party? Did someone find out? Maybe if we didn't hide it; things would just fall into place between us."

Mike grabbed Stephan by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall. Stephan was sure he just saw stars before his eyes. He put his hand around Mike's wrist; trying to loosen the grip that seemed to choke him.

"If you tell anyone about this – so help me…" Mike said and let him go. "I'm not a faggot! I'm a New York Detective! I'm Irish and I might be a fucking drunk! But I'm not a faggot!"

Stephan watched Mike leave out the front door. He wondered if he would ever see him again.

* * *

Peter J's was packed. Thursday is Happy Hour and the place was serving 3 dollar vodka drinks. Mike was drinking his 4th…or was it his 6th?

Someone pushed him and some of his drink splashed his hand. Mike looked around, "watch where you're fucking going!"

The tall woman smiled. "I'm sorry – I got pushed. Let me buy you the next round."

Mike took one look at her face and tits. "Sounds good, I'm Mike."

"I'm Mara…"

The End


End file.
